


Clichés

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Elisabeth McKenzie [3]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Le testament de William S., M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Entre les bulles et les cases du Testament de William S., suivant Elisabeth McKenzie. Ah, Elisabeth McKenzie. Elle me rappelle un peu Lady Eileen. Et vu que son comportement confirme ma compréhension du canon, ne nous en privons pas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Chacun sait la tendre mère_  
>  Dont il a reçu le jour ;  
> Tout le reste est un mystère,  
> C’est le secret de l’amour.  
> Beaumarchais, Le mariage de Figaro, V.19

Au début, ça lui a fait un choc. Déjà que la vie sexuelle de ses parents n'est pas quelque chose qu'on aime s'imaginer -- même si on en est l'évidence -- alors si en plus il s'agit de celle avant leur rencontre !

  
D'accord, oui, elle savait que son père et sa mère ne s'étaient pas trouvés tout de suite, mais de là à imaginer que sa mère ait pu avoir d'autres amants !! Et en plus, son père -- l'homme qu'elle a appelé père toute son enfance -- ne serait pas son père biologique ?!!

  
Non, personne ne lui a rien dit, mais elle n'est pas idiote. Entre les hésitations -- même très discrètes -- de sa mère, les dates et la ressemblance, elle n'a pas mis très longtemps à ajouter deux et deux.

  
Et puis elle est en master de littérature tout de même, ce serait moins évident s'ils arrêtaient de tous suivre les clichés les plus limpides dans leur comportement. En premier lieu sa mère, celle qui a un secret et hésite entre le dire et le taire et a pour le moment choisi de n'en dire que la moitié. Et puis aussi ses "amis", dont le professeur Mortimer, son ancien amant.

  
Lui ne sait rien. Dès les premiers instants où ils se sont retrouvés seuls ensemble, elle a cherché à le tester mais il n'a pas mordu à l'hameçon. Elle a réessayé au cours du weekend au cas où il soit juste un très bon dissimulateur, mais non, ce très cher professeur n'a pas du tout ce genre de travers.

  
Légèrement mal à l'aise en société mais charmeur, joueur mais raisonnable, bourru et sensible, vieille école et moderne, le professeur Mortimer est très attachant et Elisabeth comprend tout à fait qu'il ait pu plaire à sa mère. Lui ne sait rien, et elle ne lui en veut absolument pas. Il suit le stéréotype du savant très intelligent mais un peu lent -- le père biologique qui n'a pas encore compris que l'enfant était le sien.

  
Le capitaine c'est autre chose. Il a très vite compris et il sait même peut-être qu'elle est au courant. Pourtant, s'il y a bien un cliché qu'il ne suit pas, c'est celui de l'ami mutuel que la situation amuse ou inquiète. Ses "amis" a dit sa mère, mais le capitaine ne se comporte même pas comme tel. Son attitude est bien trop raide, trop froide quand la romancière est dans la même pièce que lui. Non, le colocataire de son père naturel n'est assurément pas un ami de sa mère.

  
Elisabeth calque son comportement en conséquence et regarde le capitaine avec méfiance. Si lui aussi peut être défini par le rôle qu'il joue, elle ne sait pas trop si elle apprécie ce que cela peut vouloir dire de son nouveau père.

  
Mais tout cela n'est pas l'essentiel. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son histoire à elle. Ce qu'elle voudrait savoir avant tout c'est si son père, celui dont elle porte le nom, était au courant. Se taire au départ pour amener l'idée doucement était certes louable, mais il ne faudrait pas non plus la prendre pour une idiote. Alors elle va questionner sa mère, faire allusion sur allusion jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à tout lui raconter.

  
"Quel dommage que père n'ait pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Je suis certaine qu'ils se seraient très bien entendus." S'il était au courant, probablement pas, non. A moins qu'il y ait une autre histoire là-derrière. Une fois de plus sa mère évade. Ce n'est pas grave, Elisabeth continuera à lancer des piques tant qu'elle n'a pas de réponse. Après tout, s'il lui faut aussi suivre un cliché, elle peut jouer à merveille le rôle de la fausse ingénue.


End file.
